


Знаешь

by desgarron



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Doomed Relationship, Feelings Realization, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love/Hate, M/M, Russian MadaTobi Week 2020, Secret Relationship, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26812882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desgarron/pseuds/desgarron
Summary: Тобирама так ужасно, ужасно соскучился.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Знаешь

**Author's Note:**

> Задумывалось как работа для недельки МадаТоби (день 4, сонгфик), но дописать я сумела только в октябре. Потерялась на дороге жизни фикрайтера, что поделать.
> 
> Песня: Порнофильмы - Я так соскучился.

— Знаешь, мне жаль, что всё так вышло, — Тобирама скривил губы в усмешке, делая глоток сладковатого сливового ликёра из маленькой резной чарки. В его голосе не было ни тени веселья, только злая ирония над тем, как нелепо он выбрал место и время, чтобы наконец произнести эти банальные, но всё же неимоверно важные слова.

«Знаешь, мне плевать на твою жалость», — мимолётное дуновение ветра пустило слабую рябь по жидкости, налитой им в поставленную на холодный могильный камень чарку, парную той, из которой пил он сам. Он мог даже поклясться, что уловил в тихом шелесте листьев на деревьях знакомое пренебрежительное хмыкание, но не стал бы. Конечно, просто воображение разыгралось спьяну, в порыве бессмысленной ностальгии, как выдумался сам собой в его голове и возможный ответ Мадары, которого уже давно нет в живых.

Хаширама говорил, они как зеркала: один скалит зубы — второй неизбежно скалится в ответ. По его логике, стоило кому-то из них улыбнуться, протянуть руку, сделать шаг навстречу, и он тут же напоролся бы на своё отражение, такое же улыбчивое, готовое прощать, принимать и прислушиваться. Хаширама хотел, чтобы Тобирама проявил благоразумие и первым пошёл на мировую. Он всегда хотел больше, чем окружающие были в силах ему дать.

Уж кому-кому, а Тобираме не приходилось сомневаться в проницательности старшего брата, в конце концов, он наблюдал за ним с детства, но на их счёт Хаширама всё-таки ошибался. Или, вернее сказать, был не совсем прав.

Если они и были зеркалами друг для друга, то только кривыми. Иначе почему, когда Тобирама смотрел на Мадару с презрением, в тёмных, как ночь, глазах плескались лишь непонятная тоска и плохо скрываемое желание? Почему, когда он замахивался для удара, горячая ладонь Мадары нежно ложилась на его бок и скользила вниз, проникая под ткань штанов и оглаживая бедро? Даже сейчас Тобирама ощущал, словно наяву, огрубевшую кожу на подушках пальцев, касающихся его, и тепло чужого тела. Несмотря на то, что стоял самый разгар лета, он вздрогнул, как от озноба, и сделал ещё один глоток, обжигающий горло, чтобы согреться.

Никто не замечал взглядов, которыми они обменивались, никто не знал о том, с какой яростью и силой они впивались в губы друг друга поцелуями, чуть не сваливая полупустой архивный стеллаж, на который Тобираме невольно приходилось опираться спиной. Никто не понял бы.

Они и сами плохо понимали, что происходит. Просто тянулись один к другому, как привязанные, но после мимолётной близости вновь разбегались в разные стороны, до предела натягивая нить, которой, думалось Тобираме, их связала сама судьба: по-другому объяснить ту непреодолимую жажду, отпускающую его лишь в объятиях Мадары, он не мог. Нить заунывно трещала — смехом Хаширамы, шёпотом людей за спиной у Учихи, их собственным невыносимо громким молчанием — как будто вот-вот порвётся. И однажды она действительно порвалась.

Тобирама не строил иллюзий. Он был уверен, что это произойдёт очень скоро. Они с самого начала находились по разные стороны баррикад, и всё с самого начала катилось в пропасть. Любовь не строится ни на костях убитых родных, ни на подозрениях, тугим комом застревающих в груди. Да и была ли это любовь? Так, тоска, от которой ему так и не удалось избавиться.

Тоска затягивала его всё глубже в омут сожалений. Тобирама пытался топить их в заботах о повседневных делах и обязанностях, которых заметно прибавилось с тех пор, как он стал Хокаге, но только больше утопал в несказанных словах, в замалчиваемых чувствах, в немых криках, которые рвались из горла, но не вырывались. В конце концов он взял бутылку саке и отправился глубоко в лесную глушь, где когда-то похоронил Учиху. Сказал. Но легче совсем не стало.

— Знаешь, я теперь Второй, всё, как ты и говорил Хашираме перед уходом, — зачем-то продолжил Тобирама, со вздохом поставив свою пустую чарку рядом с полной, предназначенной для Мадары. — Честно? Устал, как собака. Не хочешь вернуться и забрать у меня титул?

Честно? Он был готов отдать гораздо больше, чтобы ещё раз увидеть своё отражение в тёмных, как ночь, глазах. Только бы не мучиться. Только бы не шептать сбивчиво по ночам имя, ставшее для всех символом страха и предательства, пугаясь собственного голоса.

Тобирама резко сжал кулаки, покоящиеся на коленях. Хотелось рассмеяться над самим собой: насколько же он пьян, чтобы думать о подобном?

«Чушь, ты никогда не пьянел даже с десяти чарок, а ты выпил всего одну», — сказал бы Мадара.

А Тобирама обязательно возразил бы, мол, откуда тебе знать, мы ни разу не пили вместе. О, Тобирама хотел бы выпить с ним, как с добрым старым другом. Беда в том, что они никогда не были друзьями. Да и вместо возмущений из груди вырвалось совсем другое, сдавленное и отчего-то жалобное — Тобирама не думал, что его голос когда-нибудь сможет звучать так, как он прозвучал, когда он выговорил:

— Мадара... знаешь, я так соскучился.

«Ну и дурак», — рассмеялся голосом Учихи ветер, гуляющий в кронах деревьев.

Тобираме не было обидно: на правду не обижаются. Было только больно — в прикушенной до крови, чтобы не разрыдаться, губе, но больше в груди, конечно — от осознания, что он никогда не услышит этот презрительный смех вживую.

Он так ужасно, ужасно соскучился.


End file.
